The Quiet One
by PieAnnamay07
Summary: She had always been quiet. She had liked Jared for as long as she could remember. It had only taken one look for her whole world to get flipped upside down. Completed, see companion fic 'Noticing'.


Disclaimer – I don't own the characters of the Twilight series. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Summary – She had always been quiet. She had liked Jared for as long as she could remember. It had only taken one look for her whole world to get flipped upside down. *Kim/Jared*

.oOOo.

A/N – I don't really have that much to say. I wrote my first Jared/Kim fic in Jared's POV, now I wanted to try Kim's. :D

.oOOo.

The Quiet One

I had always been quiet. I don't know why – I just had always been. I didn't have many friend's – I rarely spoke in school, and I didn't have the courage to talk to other girls. They were always interested in things that I wasn't.

There was one thing that I had in common with most girls in my school – I had a crush on Jared. Everyone knew who Jared was. Everyone knew who his friends were. Everyone liked them – especially the girls. I had always been drawn to Jared. He was just… Jared. I couldn't describe what drew me to him. We were in one class this year, English. He sat right next to me. I hadn't said one word to him the entire year. He didn't seem to notice me – no one did.

I had been worried for two weeks. For two straight weeks, Jared had not been in school. No one seemed to know where he was – his mother had told Paul that he was sick. Whatever it was, I hoped he felt better soon. I missed seeing him in school. I would never go to his house – I was too shy to do that.

I reached my English class, hoping that Jared was there – he was more attention grabbing than the lesson… most of the time. When he was there, everything just… seemed to fall into place. Everything made sense to me. It didn't matter that I didn't have any friends – I had Jared to look at. But, looking… looking was different than actually talking. Talking to Jared… just the thought of it made my stomach churn. If I talked to Jared, then he would realize just how boring I really was. No, talking to Jared was deffenatly out of the question.

I reached my English class, hoping, as I had for the past two weeks, that Jared would be there today.

As I walked through the door, my eyes immediately found Jared's seat… and locked there. Jared was sitting there, looking completely fine. He looked bigger in build, and there was… something off about his posture… but, all the same, it was Jared. Jared was back, so the class would go by smoothly again.

I wanted him to notice me. More than anything, I wanted to talk to him – for him to talk to me, and finally see that I existed. I was just Kim, though, and Jared wouldn't notice me… no matter how much I wanted him to.

As I went to my seat, I kept my eyes on Jared's desk. I didn't want it to seem like I was staring at him. That would send out bad signals.

I sat down, getting out my notebook and a pencil. I would take notes today – I had to. Jared was back – the only thing that could keep me grounded to the lesson. When he wasn't there, it was so much harder to focus on what the teacher was saying. I only had this one class with him – but it was enough. I got to see him – to stare at him out of the corner of my eye for forty minutes every school day.

I sighed tiredly. All of this… pretending not to like Jared… and not talking to him, it had to stop. It didn't matter that I was shy. I had to talk to him. I would do it after class.

Suddenly, Jared turned toward me. I froze, my eyes widening slightly. Jared was staring at me!

His eyes widened too, and he continued to stare, open mouthed, as I opened my notebook without looking at it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, his mouth shut. He didn't look away, though. I didn't mind.

"Hi," he said quietly. I jumped. Jared was… talking to me? But… I was going to be the one to start the conversation.

"H—Hi," I said, equally as quietly. I couldn't manage to get my voice louder than a whisper, even when I tried.

"I'm Jared," Jared continued. "What's your name?"

"I—I know you're Jared," I stammered, blushing as he continued to stare at me… like I was the only thing in the world that mattered. "I—I'm Kim."

He seemed to be rolling my name around in his mind, because he got a far away look in his eyes.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but the teacher cut him off by starting class.

I could feel Jared staring at me all throughout class…


End file.
